Strayed
by Dauntless-997
Summary: With scars from her past upon her back, Hassan no inevitably falls for Trafalgar Law, paving the way to one of the most jarring alliances in history
1. Chapter 1

**Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ １**

I remembered my face being very calm, with a hint of excitement when I was told by my superior that I was being stationed at Sabaody for a few weeks.

Sabaody is the one unique island which gives off peaceful and nice vibes as compared to all the other shitty places which has blood spilled onto them. Here civilians walk this land with a sense of self and a peace of mind. At least on one half of it anyway. It is also the stopping point where all pirates or criminals gather if they hope to make passage into the New World. A restocking center for new rookies who braved the first half of the Grand Line. What fools.

I remembered that my job is to keep tabs on the ruffians who entered the archipelago through the eastern side. I distinctly recalled the Kid pirates docking their ship along the empty coast lines of the Mangrove 5, one of the lawless areas of the archipelago. Sometimes I wonder why this area is the lawless zone. Maybe it's a strategy for the Marines to get a better grip of the criminals by legalizing the lawless zone. Or maybe it's the lack of manpower to keep tabs of every inch of the Sabaody in check. We have been losing a lot of marines later.

As of the situation of now, the Kid pirates are disembarking off their ship. Kid's maniacal laughter which torn through the air practically gave me a temporary sensation of tone-deafness. Flaming red hair and large build basically made him stand out from the crowd. His crew was no different. The Massacre soldier strode behind his captain, briefing a terrified looking guy who cowered beside him. A gothic bunch with an eccentric vibe emits out from the kid pirates. I felt my fellow marines beside me shivering like dogs. This spells trouble. I remembered taking out the den den mushi to report to marine base as per standard procedure. I precisely recalled that halfway through the first ten words that I managed to get out when the three marines beside me being ripped from the very places that they stood and flung onto pieces of cold hard metal machinery which wasn't there before. Magnetic powers. That is Eustass Kid's devil fruit power. Shit. Their endless whining has gotten them killed. None of those newbies lasted a minute against the 315 million rookie from the worst generation. I stood blinking for a fraction of a second at the blood spilling across the bubbled grass. I was lucky for I did not rely on the swords or metal with me. An annoying little headache surfaced within me. Now I supposed I should avenge their deaths.

Killer lunged at me with his cat like claws. I dodged it easily.

" Well, we have one more survivor huh. Is this all the welcome the marines can get us?"

Kid mused as he stepped over the bodies, raising his hand to recollect the metal swords and machinery. Killer mercilessly rushed at me with his claws. Having my cover blown, the sudden exposure to the unpleasant threat of the entire crew towards me in addition to the pending punishment that I will have to face if I lose my juniors too early, I did the only thing I could.

Throwing a fistful of sticky soap I nabbed from the grass into killer's unprepared mask, I made a mad dash for the little shrimp of a man.

He was expectedly weak. Within a second, I knocked him out and slung him over my shoulders. A torrent of sharp metals flew towards me. It looks like Kid finally caught wind of what kind of situation this is. This man, whoever he is, is important to him. Good. That means he is valuable. I do not want to stick around to face up the pirate captain. With deft movements, I jumped into my speed boat waiting for me at the bottom of the water streams and made off as fast as I could. I could hear shouting in the background and deflected yet more metal and even fire as they threw what they got at me. But I knew that the kid pirates could not follow me on water. Their ship is already too damaged.

I drove farther down into the water streams of Sabaody, into the mangroves forest and eventually back to Marine base.

Doing anything is fine as long as it doesn't come back to you. I believed in that. However, that one act is going to cost me dearly.

hi guys, this is my first fanfic ever. I hope to update weekly and don't worry, Law will come into the scene soon enough.

I do not own One Piece except for Hassan no.

See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No words can mortally describe the state of shock that I am in.

After the initial plunder for the failure of the capture of the Kid pirates, I found myself relocated to the human deployment workshop as per instructions from my seemingly displeased superior as the scout for backing up of squadron 6 and 7. Some mastermind had claimed that they had seen the dark king, Silvers Rayleigh, in the human deployment shop. I scoffed. As if the legendary pirate would ever be captured like a dog. My superior shot me a stern look at my skepticism.

"Whatever, Saiko, station yourself at the employment house undercover for the rest of duration of your stay here and you are to follow this order through the very end. We are treading on rough waters here." He shrugged as he took another big sip into his coffee.

While spending the entirety of the trip in the lawless zone seems like a grim option to me, the thought of spending _it_ in a _human shop_ angers me more.

Set up in the lawless zone, dread and paranoia only increase at the sign of the smiley face at the entrance of the human auction shop in Groove 1.

I could feel rising panic and bile forming in my chest and throat. Perhaps deportation wasn't so bad after all. While tensions flare and fluctuate on the archipelago with the arrival of yet more pirates, I can't believe that I am having an internal meltdown about having to go into an auction house. Me. Of all people. Today is not my day. I had to steel myself and try to smooth out the unevenness in my silk dress, as though that will give me courage. I vow one day to put a stop in the slave trade, but that process will take time.

The disgust that later followed is unstoppable. I seated myself at the very back of the auction. It was just starting. A short man with diamond rimmed spectacles addressed the audience, in which the majority is nobles and royals who have come to purchase their servants. A de ja vu moment. A back-to-back experience. Human deployment shop. What a neat joke. Part of me still can't believe that the marines can let a thing like this slide under their very noses so easily. Of course I know that marines aren't the "absolute justice" or the "saviors of humanity" as they claimed to be. They aren't truly all that righteous in their single minded or super biased purpose to wipe out all evil from the face of this world. But this auction house so blatantly sitting here is just outrageous. Almost like a mockery of the marines' so called justice. I have served the marines with this belief that they are the ones who are the true face of good in this wretched world. A little corruption here and there is to be expected of such a big organization. But as of right now, sitting among a crowd who participates in the very atrocities that the marines have sworn to defeat, hooting and clapping, anger bubbles up like a boiling cauldron inside me. How I hated it all. How I wish they could all just die. And I am here to protect them all from the "notorious" pirates. How sane and humane do they even think they are as compared to those hooligans? Is this world even worth saving? Is it beyond hope? What kind of shredded light did he see in all this?

The first item had already been brought out. It was a man in his mid-forties. Supposed occupation is "cleaner". Starting price at 500 thousand. Mortification and distrain soon eluded me as they started calling out on from the crowd.

Initially, I had hoped to never see this in my lifetime ever again. I lost track of time just sitting there, fuming and drowning inside my own angry mind.

Auction item ten. It is a young woman in her early twenties. Dread accumulates like mud water inside me for her. She was dressed in pirate's standard clothing. Bandana, thrift shop t shirt and black pants, shouldering scars of regret by the dark circles and defeated expression on her face. I have seen enough of these people to know their occupation and take a wide guess at their supposed state of mind. I recognize shame, guilt and in response, regret most of all from the service I had rendered to the marines for years and from early back.

"Auction numbers ten! A beautiful young lady pirate who knows how to swing a sword, very good at cooking and she can be your personal maid too!" He screeched into the microphone. The audience roared in laughter. Hooted is a much better word.

"Starting at 500 thousand beri!"

I would not wish any such fate as this on any of my enemies.

I watched on helplessly at the poor pirate girl whose tough stance is slowly melting away as the crowds around her jeered and cheered.

"700 thousand!"

"830 thousand!"

Soon, a bidding war has started between three participants. With the goading of the eagerly anticipating host, the voices mingled and mixed, turning into one hideous discord of sounds.

I feel sorry for her. One does not wonder what these people want with a girl of her proportions. Slaves have no rights. Slaves cannot run and they are not regarded as human. To the eyes of the eager noble bidders, they are just bugs, born to serve as their toy. Or in this case, sexual toy.

I grit my teeth and clutch at my blonde wig. Questions of doubt about the marines' credibility and ideals of justice once again surfaced inside my head, threatening to consume me into the darkness. I almost entered the debate when a voice on the left pulled me out of my trance like state.

"Looks like she's a goner Cap." A sharp voice comments coolly.

An opinion different from the rest of the disgusting din. I slowly turned my head around, taking mental note to adjust my fake Pradan sunglasses. Its owner belonged to a young man with a weird hat, dark shades and a shabby looking white boiler suit. This weird attire made him stand out of the audience. Expectedly enough, no nobles sat near him and his companions too. There's like segregation between them and the nobility crowd. I surveyed his nakama. I did a double take. That heart insignia branded on the boiler suit. The man who sat in front of him. Trafalgar Law. Holy shit. Him. Here of all places, of all times. Jesus Christ, are all the rookies on Sabaody today?

Discomfort covered my entire body like a sheet of ice. I tried not to panic and divert all my focus onto the auction, paying all the attention that I was unwilling to give moments ago. As expected, my mind refuses to comply with my wishes. It was already on a roller coaster of fright and wonder at this strange coincidence. I wanted to reach into my bag to report to my superior immediately on his appearance. I did not. For simple reasons such as he might have already been tracked. My reporting would be a waste of time. Or maybe it's because his senses would have alert him to my presence if I put the dialer to my lips. A queer sensation arose in my chest. The unwanted flashbacks. My life hasn't been exactly a bed of roses. I will be the first to admit that. And it is true. Even for someone from my background, my life hasn't been as easy as many people may assume. The effects have been more internal.

The bidding war has ended with the furious thumping of the hammer. The pirate girl was sold at 170 thousand beri to an elderly noble wearing a turban, smile on his face. I internally cringed.

The transaction of bidder and slave continued. I focus on generating my observation haki for signs of the Dark King. Strangely enough, I cannot get a grip on his voice. It was almost as if I knew he is there but not there at all. It is now auction numbers forteen. The situation is getting dangerously risky for me. The Kid pirates have entered the auction. That intrusive aura and emits around them is causing a nauseating feeling in the pits of my stomach. Tensions are flaring, I sensed a few members of the straw hat pirates to the left. Standing at the very back of the auction, just a few rows from my right, there is an anxiety and urgency in the group. Almost as if they are looking for something.

Just as number fourteen passes, an obnoxious voice boomed from the back, followed by sounds of kicking and grunting. My instincts kicked up again. A tenryuubito, by the name of Charlos, made his way down the aisle. His whole aura reeks of greed and carelessness it is repulsive. People swerved their eyes and pull their daughters close as he passes. Afraid and terrified. To tenryuubito, that is the gesture of power and respect. Saint charlos nonchalantly deposit his fat ass down the seat beside his family.

The presence of these people adds a whole new level of rigidity to the current pressure. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. Something very bad is going to happen. The atmosphere of the auction house is already cramped with dormant explosive emotions.

I ignore them and try to concentrate on the panicking feelings of the slaves in the backstage. Bad move. Their possessed tensions cloud my own sense of urgency. I feel dizzy with their own crazed fear now coursing through my veins. I hated using observational haki. It always absorb too much. I can't take it. I shut off my observational haki, exhausted. This is fruitless. My usual headache is coming up again. I decided to pull my disguises closer and tighter around me and focus on what's before my eyes.

The shutting down of observational haki, as it turns out, is also a bad move.

What happened next was out of my mind.

I found myself being propelled out of my seat by an unknown force from behind, landing two rolls in front. The calm stirring of waters that was my headache erupts in full force. It was as if the slave host was using his hammer to pound on my head.

In the midst of the resulting commotion of screams, my wig and sunglasses slipped off. I could not see straight.

When I finally got adjusted to my surroundings, I looked back.

It was Straw Hat Luffy.

\- -X- -

Hi dear readers, so a few notes on the second chapter.

I deliberately misspelled Prada, so it fits into the one piece world. this chapter is intended to put more focus on the strengths and limits of hassan no's haki and her internal state of mind. So what will happen next? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The boy who made front page headlines with the most daring of deeds stood at the center of the auction. At one glance conveys the impression that he is the social type, with the innocence and gullibility of a simple minded child. I have not seen someone like that in years.

His unwavering attention is focused on the mermaid who is the final item of the auction. He then proceeded to make a mad dash towards her. For a second, everyone is too stunned by his explosive appearance to move.

From my disoriented state of mind, I lost track of the following events. But I registered a gunshot fired into the air. Followed by shouts and cries, people then rushing and stomping out of the auction. The vigor of it all almost feels like a lynch mob. Despite my raging headache, I hide behind between the rows.

This is a good opportunity. The straw hats have shown up at the right time. Whatever ruckus they have created allows me the luxury to free the slaves. Nobody will know that a marine did it.

Today is a good day after all. I slowly crept to the side aisle of the auction and made my way down a discreetly as I could. The fighting between straw hats and the auction guards ensured. I crept down the steps and into the backstage. I did not see the two prisoners escaping and walking towards the center of the stage. Neither did I sense the oncoming approach of Killer and Wire, who identified me as the troublesome marine who took their navigator.

Two guards were behind the last room. I have searched everywhere. But before they could do anything to me, they were knocked flat out by the sudden rush of the energy coursing through the air. I felt it too, the force tearing through my inner being. Instincts flared up as I formed defenses of my own. Haoshoku haki. I felt it before. But instead of the chilling solemn nature of his willpower, this one felt edgier and stronger. Someone stronger than the rest was in the auction. The presence that I tried to tail just now suddenly blossomed into full prominence. Putting two and two together, I steeled myself and dialed the number to alert the rest of the troops stationed outside.

And went straight down when the crushing blow was dealt to the back of my head.

As fortune would have it, I stumbled over someone's scattered clothing, crashing into a pile of chains and neck rings nearby. My headache soared to new heights. I can hear killer's and his comrade's voice in the background.

"You caused us quite some trouble a few weeks back. I imagine that you will pay with your life, little bitch." The puppet-like man began.

"She's looks washed out already as she is. She wasn't as strong as she was the last time." Killer stated. He lodged a punch into my stomach. I grasped, slipping out of consciousness. I tried to call to mind my armament haki and deflect his upcoming attacks to no success.

Killer smirked at my attempts.

" Using haki I see. So we have a real fighter. Wire, don't kill her, it's not like our navigator is coming back. I have a better idea."

Although I have no intentions to stay to see what this "better idea" is, I'm powerless against the two members from Kid's crew. Killer kicked me aside and strode over to the pile of chains and neck rings.

I felt the cruel metal braces inserted onto my hands and neck. I grasped.

Wire let out an innate laughter in the background.

The following battle between the three captains and my marine comrades began and ended in a blink of an eye. Obviously with their total and completely humiliating defeat. As I was being dragged outside by Wiper, I glimpsed him standing alongside the two captains, devious smile on his face. So he had lived after all. He would not lift a finger to help me. Nobody would. Not the marine snobs back at the base who thought that being a marine is a prestigious job which puts them on the fast track to get credits and riches. I myself would not trust anyone to cover my back after all _that_ trouble.

The pirates are winning, despite everything. I, dragged around in chains, could only close my eyes in silent defeat and wait in darkness, uncertainty clouding my future. I couldn't do anything to help my powerless state. The kid pirates had seen that I was semi-conscious when they emerged with me out of the auction house.

The kid pirates would have probably made off with me. However, things were never exactly how they are supposed to be. A laser beam filled with murderous intent shot through in the air and made good work out of Kid's pants. It was the shichibukai. I couldn't keep my bearings with me by then. I was bleeding through the wound Killer gave me back in the slave house. I hear shouting, barking orders in the background before I gave way entirely to blackness.

In my dreams, I see myself forever in that same place. That same classroom where he and I stayed enclosed from the world beyond, quiet, content and satisfied. The time which I would always look back to. That peaceful period before everything that came soon after. Before the tragedy, before the slavery.

I awoke with a start to a sound of beeping machines. An isolated, cold white room. A smell of antiseptic permeated the air. A half giant lay unconscious on the table next to me. Strangely enough, the room seems surreal and bright, like one of those queer houses described in stories I use to read in the libraries back home. Too stark and cruel.

An uncomfortable premonition of fear ran through me. With the grace of a bull in a china shop, I shifted my body with great strength and busted out of the iron doors, making a mad dash down the long, winding hallways. I vaguely heard startled shouts before coming into the open space down the staircase. Falling down the stairs would be a better phrase to describe my ungainly entrance.

My face would have taken the full blunt of my clumsiness if it were not for the obstacle positioned at the bottom of the staircase.

"Are you all right?" He asked. I looked up. Curly red hair covered his eyes, the cap pulled firmly down only made it look longer.

"Get off of me, where am I?" I demanded, flustered with the thrill of alarm sitting on my chest.

19 pairs of eyes turned and stared at me. I suddenly became horribly aware of the unwarranted attention.

" You are on a submarine, Saiko." A surly voice came from the center of the huge room. I feel my pertaining sense of dread shot up my spine.

The owner of the voice smirked.

"Welcome onboard the Hearts pirate ship."

-XXX-

* * *

 **A/N:** Law at last.


	4. Chapter 4

It feels a decade had passed from the time it took me to realize that I'm actually on the Hearts pirate ship instead of the familiar bunkrooms back at marine base. I was mentally prepared to be on board the Kid pirate ship even. But not this.

Something is definitely going on. I know that man. He is the type who does something with purpose. As to the nature of that purpose, one is free to fancy. He would not clash heads with rivals Kid pirates for the illogical reason of simply saving someone that he 'knew' from the past. Or on some meander lingering nostalgia or pity

As I try in vain to figure out his ulterior motive, thoughts being to gather inside my head, trapping me in an endless void.

"Saiko, go back to the infirmary, your wounds are not fully healed yet." His curt voice pierced through my thoughts.

A strange feeling to which I cannot name cropped up inside my chest. "Why am I doing here." I asked through gritted teeth. No. I cannot show insecurity or gratitude in front of him or his crew. No matter the reason or the purpose, I am admittedly glad that I wasn't on the Kids pirate ship right now.

He smirked. "That you will know later. But as of right now, go back to the infirmary." As a sign of indication, two guys beside me took hold of my shoulders and led me back up the stairs, to the infirmary.

The half giant back in the infirmary is still unconscious. Jean Bart the pirate. I briefly remember his name being skirted across during a conference meeting. My thoughts as to why Trafalgar Law freed him did not extend to the gestures of fellowship. His being here on this ship is also for a purpose. I have a feeling that both of us are going to be on this ship whether we like it or not for a very long time.

I rearrange my expression of placidness, an expression that I have picked since young. I maintained calm as I try to grasp the situation. I am going to get off of this ship and make it back to marine base. I am not staying with _his_ cruel disciple for as long as I can help it.

I drifted off. It's a wonder that I can assess my memories amidst dreams. Calmness settled and I dozed off into a fitful sleep.

-13 years ago-

 _It was a plate this time. The fragile thing fell in slow motion, onto the floor. A solid smack came next. I stumbled backwards, seeing stars and my sight failing me for a moment. My captor rose promptly, the others barely paid us any attention._

 _"_ _That's an expensive plate, you clumsy fool. Clean it up at once." He snared._

 _"_ _Yes sir." I answered submissively._

 _The shattered glass shards remained me of another incident back at home when a maid broke a similar plate, only that one is more expensive. She was dismissed the very next day._

 _I am humiliated to think that now I myself am in the same position. In the position of submissive slave instead of the masters sitting at the table, complying with their orders. What an irony. I cannot bear to tolerate thinking about what the folks back home will say to me if they see me now, or if they are even thinking of me. Father might notice that one of his trading ships did not come back, affecting his business, but of the lives onboard that cold December night, I am not so certain. Let alone his own daughter. I am hardly the scion of the family. All the people who cared about me are dead. This physically repressed position is only the reflection of the state of mind that I lived with all these years._

 _All it took was two canon shots. The crew was ill equipped to handle external threats and the able bodied men were taken down by the water currents. The hours spent on studying all the subjects of the arts did nothing to save my life. I was not even able to defend myself and it was embarrassing to be knocked out without any hint of resistance._

 _The god forsaken ship did not have the mark of a royal family. While conducting "foreign trade", our ship was to be like any other ordinary trading ship. The protective qualities of bearing the jolly roger of the family crest are only something that I recognize after we got attacked._

 _The fact that I was allowed into such a business so easily despite my position as princess only serves to measure the extent of his love towards me._

 _Father would not come looking for me._

 _My name is now Saiko. The name of a heroine in one of the stories I kept returning to. I cannot stand for the revelation of my true identity to others. Now reduced to the mere property of someone else._

 _However, the converse is true. Women have always been the property of men. They rarely have any say in matters of state and are seen only as child bearers._

 _Nobody would miss me._

 _As for the state that we are in right now, the bastards are anchoring on an island. I looked out the grim filled window of the ship, it's a port town._

 _"_ _You are coming with me slave." One of the bastards said as he advanced towards me. A sudden revulsion coursed through me at the sight of him. I do not deserve this._

 _He threw out his arm and made a grab for me. I smelled alcohol. A sensation took over my body. I ducked to avoid his disgusting being and determination grabbed hold of me. I made a mad dash for the door._

 _The excitement upon arrival of new land left the decks thankfully empty. I jumped overboard without hesitation and onto dry land. The drunkard yelled intolerable obscenities after me. I did not look back._

 _I ran. I pushed and shoved my way into the rushing crowds. The suffocating feeling that I had endured onboard that ship was fast disappearing with every step. I pushed my way past the gratifying crowds who seemed to envelop around me, hoping to bend in completely with them._

 _The drunkard was nowhere in sight. I soon came into the bustling town square. I feel my throat parching up._

 _It was then that I noticed that people in the square was staring at me, whispering._

 _I didn't care for one second. I had been too disoriented to care._

 _Beep, beep, beep._

 _My eyes blinked with the fervor of a butterfly's wings. My hands flied to my collar._

 _It started pinging._

 _They activated it already. I'm in a town full of staring eyes now. Now, those eyes are laced with disgust and fear, towards me. For a moment, I realized, within that fear, sat a sadistic desire to see blood, speculating what comes next, the horror mirrored in their eyes actually a hideous tendency for violence and gore._

 _I felt the hairs on the nape of my back standing up. Bile was forming inside my throat. I blindly grappled with the relentless metal ring, pronouncing my doom with every cruel beep._

 _I never thought this would happen to me. I used to be that bystander. That child safely clasped by her mother's hand. I know now how fleeting that safety is now. The invaluable blessing I once had._

 _I was careless and stupid. To be so willing to throw away that luxury and brave the seas, thinking that all is possible._

 _Shivers ran down my back despite my sweat. I am going to die. In a backwater town, far away from home. I was willing to return, after all that's happen, in the face of death, I am willing to return home._

 _The metal ring continuously beep on, ignorant of my pleas for it to stop. The people have made an unconscious circle around me, afraid of being affected. Their fear is palpable. My whole being was shaking. I am the circus animal, putting on a show of death for them. The way they distanced themselves was distinctly repulsive._

 _My fingers became bloodied by the frantic scratching against metal._

 _I wished they would all just die._

 _They do not deserve life._

 _All those dogs on that ship and every person who did not lift a finger to help._

 _I glimpsed my captors at a distance, the drunkard with them, scorning look on their faces._

 _I felt my heart catch in my throat, as the beeping became faster._

 _No. I don't want this. I never wanted this. I was supposed to carry on his last wishes. I am the only one who can. I can't die._

 _I was suddenly unable to breathe; I took a gulp of air, mouth gaping like a fish out of water._

 _Help. Help me. I tried to scream but those words failed me. Towards the very end, i wasn't even able to fall for help. A vision of my family flashed by. Mocking me. The court and their sickening children talking behind my back, trying to break me down and play seer. Controlling my future. I thought I was making it myself. I am a caged bird, forever unable to break free._

 _I feel my life force surging inside of me. A strange sensation was taking over my body. Am I going to be blown up?_

 _"_ _Help! Stop this! I don't want this!"_

 _The words that had been lodged in my throat finally fumbled out, sounding like a wounded animal._

 _Frozen with still horror and feeling tremors on my whole being, I refused to stop fighting to the very last breathe. The beeping reached its highest notch._

 _NOO_

 _It was as if my whole nature was thrown open. My will to live is my salvation. It spilled and gushed out of me as if someone thrown open the floodgates, unleashing hell upon the unforgiving crowds. The sensation expanded itself inside of me, reminiscent of excrement being released, not from the bowel but from the soul instead._

 _But instead of feeling relief, I felt immense exhaustion, as if the life force had left a black hole inside of me._

 _All was still. I heard the crowd expire around me, the horrendous beeping had finally stopped. I collapsed to my knees, consciousness barely having a grip on me._

 _Footsteps. I can feel them with precise acuteness on the cobblestones of the town square._

 _A hand reached out and lifted my chin upwards._

 _Sharp nose and sunglasses greeted my sight, unwittingly reminding me of one of the cold gray days I use to have back at home. This man has power._

 _"_ _You will have trouble with the townspeople once they regained their wretched senses and your captors are not dead." He said. I barely registered the words with my hazy vision and headache which started forming at the back of my head._

 _"_ _You have the gift of a king. It is rare on these seas. Come with me. Join my family and I will hone your craft. I will give you freedom." He declared with a tone of bombast finality. It was not a request that gives space to questioning. I am now a homeless child with no place to go, stranded on the high seas. The man had a point. There was no choice._

 _A pool of hatred formed at the depths of my heart. They took everything away._

 _I pointed a single finger towards the direction of my fallen captors._

 _"_ _Kill them, and I will join you."_

 **Present time.**

The sound of the creaking metal doors blissfully snatched me from my slumber.

The half giant was gone. _Just how long have I been asleep?_

Trafalgar Law stepped into the room.

The dire need to contact my superior suddenly arises, like a baby in desperate need of care. I held down my urges to do so.

He apprehended me and proceeds to a nearby chair. I steeled and willed myself to be pensive.

"Saiko. I trust that you understand the situation that you are in?" he said.

"Exactly what situation am I in? I am at your mercy, am I not? Why did you save me?"

He smiled the ghost of a smile and continued.

"Information on Doflamingo."

Some shock registered in me as I possessed this information. It has been 9 years since my last sight of him and the family. The sounding of his name took a while to settle itself in my mind.

However, this is news to me. The fact that he wants information on Doflamingo for whatever reasons meant that knowledge of my current position as a marine is safe. He still thinks that I'm a part of the family.

"What about the young master?" I returned coolly, now having a firm control of myself. I can still negotiate.

"I want to know his movements in the new world as well as this new trade he has going there." Law demands with firm ease. I blinked. I do not know the answer to the latter part of the demand. It is true that I have awareness of his underground dealings in the grandline through Tsuru's reports but with regards of the 'new trade' I have no clue.

However, that does not matter. He does not know that I'm a marine now. I can play that towards my advantage.

Silent resolve came with an air of determination. I am getting off of this ship no matter what. I am, at no cost, staying here.

A/N: J


End file.
